This invention relates to a game, and more particularly to a game for foretelling particulars of a human subject and of the subject's future, such as what the gender of a baby will be.
There is often speculation at baby showers as to what will be the characteristics, attributes and future particulars of the unborn child. For example, guests often enjoy predicting things such as gender, date of birth, birth weight, talents, interests and other characteristics which the baby will have. For speculative and entertainment purposes, a number of methods may be used at baby showers to foretell particulars such as what the gender of the baby will be. For example, a fortune teller with a crystal ball may look into the pregnant mother's future in order to foretell whether her baby will be a boy or a girl, when it will be born, what its future profession will be, and the like. Alternatively, a mystic card reader may foretell such things by the order in which playing cards are overturned. A palm reader may accomplish the same by examining the lines on the pregnant mother's hand.
These methods, while adequate for producing a prediction as to characteristics such as the baby's gender, tend to lack excitement and do not invite the active participation of the baby shower guests, making them fell left out.
Other methods of foretelling such personal and physical characteristics and future events, and which invite a limited amount of guest participation may be used. For example, one of the guests may place a stethoscope on the pregnant mother's stomach in order to detect the heartbeat of the fetus. It has been found that the heartbeat rate may be indicative of the fetus' gender. Also, some of the guests may play a game sold under the trademark OUIJA. In this game, the participants close their eyes, and think of a question such as, "What will be the gender of this baby?", while placing their hands on a travelling game piece which rests on the game board. Letters of the alphabet are printed on the game board along with other symbols and words. The game board has a relatively smooth surface, and the travelling game piece has a relatively low coefficient of friction so that the pressure of the participants' hands on the game piece causes the piece to travel around the board. Each time the game piece stops, the participants note the letter, word, or symbol over which the game piece is positioned. The repeated positioning of the game piece over various letters of the alphabet on the game board might spell out the words "male" or "female," and thus foretell the gender of the baby. Methods such as those described above are also used at parties to predict future events in a person's life.
While these methods invite a limited amount of guest participation, they also tend to provide only limited excitement and entertainment.